


Birthday Boy (A Call Me John Laurens Story)

by ImmaDoAThing



Series: Call Me John Laurens [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal, Anal Plugs, Birthday Sex, Call Me John Laurens Universe, Cock Rings, College AU, Delayed Orgasm, Established Relationship, Its really a birthday present from me to all you guys, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Posting on my birthday, Super in the future of the current story line, This is the smut you have been waiting for, This is the start of the smut that I promised at the beginning of this universe, Trans Character, established kinks, hope you like this!, trans!john laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaDoAThing/pseuds/ImmaDoAThing
Summary: A birthday with the Rev Set isn't complete without a little hanky-panky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really coming out of my Hiatus, but it’s my birthday and I thought you guys deserved a little flash to the future of our boys all together and happy for once. Other than this happening sometime in the college arc, I have no idea where this would end up in the current storyline. Part of the actual story will be negotiating kinks and establishing safe words and the like, but for now know they are in place they just don’t need to use them. I don’t want to muddy up the scene by having them discuss it here. I just had this scene in my head and wanted to get it out there. 
> 
> Safe sex is good sex, people!!!
> 
> This is not actually my first time writing smut, but the first CMJL smut story is a Christmas themed one and I’m waiting to post that during the right season. I am kind of anxious to post this though, not sure if it’s any good, but what the hell?

Lafayette was currently having the best dream of his life. He was balls deep inside Alex plowing him into a quivering, needy mess while Hercules and John where bound together with vibrating plugs in them. All three of his lovers were moaning and whimpering, Alex begging Laf to let him cum. He took a moment to marvel at the three gorgeous men he had at his mercy. Turning the vibrators up to their highest settings he leaned forwards over Alex’s back to command “Come with me, mon chaton.”

Laf sighed in contentment as he came awake, stretching his muscles. He was looking forward to dealing with the ‘morning problem’ that had come up due to that dream. He hit a road block, though, when he tried to pull his arms down from above his head. He seemed to be tied to the headboard. Lafayette frowned and finally opened his eyes. 

He was met by John’s smirk, “Morning, lovely.”

“What is this?” Lafayette asked, testing the bonds and finding no real give.

“We thought we would give the birthday boy a nice present first thing.” Came Alex’s voice from by his waist. Laf trained his neck and saw Alex stretched out face level with his crotch.

“Really?” Laf raised an eyebrow and settled back against his pillow. “What do you have planned?”

“Uh uh,” Alex laughed. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if we told you. But I can show you where it starts.”

Alex leaned forward and took Lafayette’s head into his mouth. Laf hissed as his half hard erection was suckled and stroked into full hardness. Alex took his time, letting Laf come fully awake and erect. John rand his hands over Laf’s chest, toying with his nipples and kissing a line down Laf’s jaw. Lafayette turned his head to John expecting a real kiss, but his lover simply dropped a kiss to the tip of Lafayette’s nose  and continued down his neck and sucking a mark into the skin above Laf’s pulse. 

“Well, I see someone’s up.” Hercules chuckled from the doorway. John helped Laf lean up to see by placing an extra pillow behind his head. Laf was greeted by the sight of Hercule’s bare chest, the only thing on him was an apron. Herc came over to the bed and Laf was finally kissed. Pulling away Herc smiled, “ Good morning, love.”

“So far, it has been.” Laf said as he pulled at his bonds, wishing he could reach up and run his hands over the wide expanse of ebony skin hovering above him. 

“None of that.” John said, tapping the bicep closest to him. “You’ll be writhing against these bonds soon enough.”

“So I’m not just getting a birthday BJ?” Laf asked, his already considerable interest piquing. 

“No sir.” Alex said as he came up for a kiss, leaving Laf’s member woefully lonely.

“You ready to start?” John asked, making eye contact with Alex and Herc. They nodded and Alex went back to plying his considerably talented mouth to Laf’s cock. Laf’s hips hitched up, wanting more than the teasing kisses and little sucking Alex was applying to Laf’s cock head. However Hercules’ strong hand kept Laf’s hips on the bed, allowing Alex to continue his tormenting, unchallenged. John kissed Laf, their tongues fighting for dominance, even though Laf was clearly the one who was at the other’s mercy.

Laf was so focused on John’s mouth on his that he almost missed Alex popping up and saying, “He’s ready.”

“Ready for-“ Laf’s question was cut off before he could finish it as Hercules slid a cock ring down to the base of Laf’s dick. Laf growled at the toy, pulling at his bonds. He changed tactics when John simply chuckled at his struggling, pouting and asking “Is that really necessary?” 

“For what we have planned.” Herc nodded as he pulled out some lube from the bed side table. He squeezed some into his and John’s hands. John went almost immediately to slicking Laf’s dick with the lube as Herc pulled Alex into a kiss before draping the smaller man across his lap. Laf’s attention was pulled from John’s teasing tugs at his member by the sight of a jeweled plug nestled between Alex’s ass cheeks.

“I think I like where this is going, mes amours.” Laf watched as Herc toyed with the plug a bit making Alex whine and rut a bit into Herc’s lap before Herc pulled the plug out of Alex’s hole with a pop, making the other man whine more at the loss. Herc replace the plug with his lubed fingers and Laf watched mesmerized as  a shiver ran all along Alex’s body. Alex’s next moan was followed by a matching one from Lafayette.

“Ready baby?” Herc asked Alex who panted and nodded. He scrambled off of Herc’s lap and lined Laf’s cock up with his entrance before sinking down agonizingly slowly. 

Alex was like silk wrapped around Laf’s dick, bracing himself with his hands on Laf’s stomach served the second purpose of keeping Laf from thrusting up into him as he slowly, finally bottomed out. He looked up from under his eyelashes at Laf, coquettishly. A quick smile graced the intelligent man’s face and Alex began moving in earnest. 

“You feel so good inside me.” Alex’s mouth began to run, just like it always did if he didn’t have anything else occupying it. “So big. So beautiful. So good for me. God I love how you fill me.”

John and Herc bent down and began kissing every inch of Laf that was exposed. Laf was overwhelmed; he would have cum right then if the ring wasn’t tight around the base of his cock. He groaned when he heard Alex’s telltale gasp that always came before he did. Suddenly, John and Herc were backing away from him and he whined at their loss, but Herc went to Alex’s side and gripped the smaller man’s cock, stroking the orgasm out of him and onto Laf’s stomach and chest. Alex came in ribbons, clenching and shivering around Laf’s cock. Alex let himself fall to the bed to Lafayette’s right and turned Laf’s head for a contented kiss. Laf was a little more insistent in his kiss but soon he felt another sensation that brought his attention back to his dick. 

John was sinking down onto Laf’s member, Hercules depositing another plug to the side of the bed. Jesus, Laf loved watching John slide down his length. Laf hissed as John began to bounce on his lap, arching back and pinching his own nipple. Laf groaned, “My god.”

John had staying power in bed, he could go for hours. It was one of the things that made him perfect. That and his eyes, his freckles, his sense of humor, his intelligence… John laughed and let his hair fall down around his shoulders and he murmured, “Tell me how you really feel, Laf.”

The other two laughed as Lafayette realized that he’d been talking, saying all the praises that came to his mind, to his lover’s amusement. “Its all true, mon chou. You are a perfect specimen; beauty, brains and talent all wrapped up in a deliciously fuckable package.”

John loved hearing his loves praise. His green eyes, darkened to a deep emerald in his lust, flashed and he moaned, “Herc.”

Hercules moved away from where he had returned to sucking Laf’s nipple. He wrapped his arms around John’s waist, caramel wrapped in strips of dark chocolate, to stroke John’s dicc. The extra stimulation sent John over the edge, he came completely bottomed out on Laf’s dick and his own slick joined Alex’s across Laf’s body. Like Alex’s orgasm, Hercules continued to stroke John though to the end before the smaller man collapsed completely boneless on Laf’s left side. Kisses were exchanged, but this time Laf was fully aware of Hercules still down by his hips. Lafayette growled, finally Herc would fuck him and he’d be allowed to come with Herc’s thick cock deep inside him. He canted his hips making it clear that he wanted to make his prep easy for the other man. 

Herc shook his head, understanding what Lafayette wanted. He chuckled, “I’m not going to be fucking you at this moment, birthday boy.”

Lafayette whined in confusion, until Herc leaned across the bed and the French man noticed another plug settled in Hercules’s ass. The breath was knocked out of him; Herc was going to ride him just as John and Alex had? He was blessed, he truly was. Hercules popped the last plug out and added more lube. 

“Can you last a little if I take the ring off? I want you to wait until I’m finished.” The quiet command in Hercules’ voice had Lafayette nodding and biting his own lip to focus as his member was released from its confinement and Herc lined up to slide down his length. John and Alex, understanding that Lafayette didn’t have enough control to withstand more attention if he was to last until after Herc had come, simply leaned back and stroked his biceps. John played a bit with Lafayette’s hair as Hercules began his motion.  Alex circled Herc on the bed and took his thick cock in hand, a few good strokes from root to tip and Hercules was coming with a shout, calling “Come on, birthday boy.”

John bent to capture Lafayette’s lips in a sensual kiss pulling the other man’s hair the way he liked it, but Lafayette didn’t really need the extra stimulation. Hercules’ clenching passage was stimulation enough. Lafayette came with a shout, pumping his seed deep inside Hercules. As he came, his lovers showered him in praises and affection. John and Alex untied him as Herc cleaned up the mess the four of them had made.

As they lay together afterwards, Laf practically purring his contentment, the other three laughed. Alex, the cheeky little bastard, snuggled up to Laf asking, “I take it you liked your birthday wake up call?”

Laf smiled, running his fingers through Alex’s hair. “It was perfect, mon chou. You are all more than I deserve.”

John made a disbelieving noise. Alex rolled his eyes. Hercules said, “You deserve everything and more.”

Laf began to tear up, how had he found himself three gorgeous men who loved him so much? Flaws and all?

“Happy birthday, Laf.” The three of them said in unison.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday ImmaDoaThing!!! Happy Birthday to me!!
> 
> There you go, smutty, smutty smut. I enjoyed writing this, hopefully you all enjoyed reading. I gotta tell you, navigating describing sexy times with a trans character is a bit difficult… Please, please, PLEASE let me know if you have any insight into that particular aspect, or if my writing has been insensitive… bc my research is coming up flat….
> 
> As always, this update supported by CelticMuse34.  
> Talk to me on tumblr @immadoathing.


End file.
